


A Snowball's Chance

by thatoneshippyblog



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshippyblog/pseuds/thatoneshippyblog
Summary: There's certain things that Carlos doesn't get about Christmas time. Then there's certain things he does.





	A Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Descendants Secret Santa for evieoftheisle on tumblr. Uploading here so no one has to go on my blog lolwhoops
> 
> idk what else to tag this as, but I guess Christmas fluff is the gist of it! 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!

Carlos didn't get what the big deal was about snow. It was a frigid inconvenience, and if even a little got on his skin, it crept into his very bones. The appeal was lost on him, especially since he had to put on more layers than he ever had just to step outside, and he eyed anyone frolicking in the abomination with wariness. 

It even bewitched Jay and Evie! They spent hours in the cold, building unstable forts and having sloshing snowball fights, until they became covered in icy wetness and _laughed_ about it. Ridiculous, Carlos thought, blaming, not for the first time, Ben for this whole snow time fun. 

("Heads up," Ben had said as he entered their room, lightly tossing a ball of snow at them, causing Carlos to shield his laptop. Just in case. 

"What on Earth," Jay had muttered as the snow hit the center of the table they'd gathered around to have a study session. The snow had crumbled with ease, more powder than anything else, and Evie and Carlos had leaned in to study the stuff. 

"It's the first snowfall of the season!" Ben had informed them with a grin. "Anyone up for a snowball fight?" 

"Snow!" Evie had exclaimed the same time Jay had said, with intrigue, "A fight?" 

"Oh boy," Mal had murmured, glancing at Carlos with wariness as she had closed her notebook.)

Seeing the three of them running in the snow, evading Jay's attacks, Carlos definitely blamed Ben. 

"Even under all those layers," came a voice, "you can still see your frown." 

Carlos snorted, not bothering to turn to Mal, and just burrowed deeper into his scarves. "You're cheating," was all he said — he didn't even feel resentment at the fact that she only had on her usual amount of layers. After all, it was Mal; magic was her thing. 

Mal hummed as she stood by his side, watching as both Evie and Ben ambushed Jay with an impossibly large snowball, the three of them dissolving into a laughing fit as they fell over each other. 

"You know," she said, tone too conversational, "I could let you cheat, too." She glanced at him. "If you wanted." 

He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't entered his mind, especially when the wind picked up and sent a shiver down his spine. "If you do that, will they jump me when they first get a chance?" 

Smirking, Mal shrugged. 

Which means they will, Carlos thought, huffing. "I'll stick to my layers, thanks." 

"How wise of you," Mal said, and then she did something underhanded: she poked his nose, and the moment her skin touched his, warmth spread throughout Carlos, a much welcomed relief against the biting cold. 

"Magic," Carlos muttered, burrowing into his scarves to hide his blush. 

"So useful," Mal said, tone just shy of teasing. 

"So cheating," Carlos said, having half a mind to stick his tongue out just because. 

Snorting, Mal shrugged again. "Since when have we had issues with cheating?" 

"When it doesn't benefit us," Carlos said, and this time he did stick out his tongue. 

Mal said nothing, but a smile crept on her face, softer than her usual smirks, and she merely watched as Evie and Jay trapped Ben under snow. 

Though the temperature hadn't changed, with the added boost of magic, with Mal standing so close, Carlos never felt more warmed while standing in the snow. 

—

If he couldn't see the appeal of snow, Carlos could somewhat see the appeal of a Christmas yuletide. 

He didn't necessarily get all the warm fuzzy feelings and some of the benevolent holy spirits or whatever that were associated with the holiday, but Carlos could understand wanting to give the people he cared about something nice, something that would make them smile. 

Jay and Evie were easy, as far as gift giving went. Ben was too, for that matter. 

But Mal? 

What on Earth do you get a girl who, while not having everything, didn't showcase a want for anything in particular? 

Evie had a love of books and new innovations. Jay had a not-so-secret love of models and athletics. Ben also had a love of books, but more than that, he'd be fine with whatever he'd received. 

But Mal... The only time Carlos saw her truly passionate about something was art and magic, and what could he do for her when it came to that stuff, especially when it came to magic? 

"You okay?" Ben asked as he sat down. "You have that frowny look on your face." 

Carlos scrunched up his nose. "So I'm just frowning then?" 

"No," Ben said, smiling. "It wasn't a full frown. Just a frowny expression." 

"You're weird," Carlos said, and he turned back to his laptop and his braintstorming ideas. There were always art supplies, but Mal seemed to procure them on her own just fine. 

Ben chuckled, never offended, but he continued to glance at Carlos every now and then. 

Refraining from sighing, Carlos regarded Ben, raising an eyebrow at Ben's innocent smile. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

"I think that should be my line," Ben said, amused. 

"You probably should've said it then." 

Nodding, Ben leaned back in his chair. "I mean, I guess I could've, but you're not exactly someone who likes to admit they need help. I didn't want to intrude." 

Point, Carlos thought as he scratched his head. He probably wouldn't have had trouble talking to Jay or Evie, but Ben still caused him to trip up every now and then. 

That, he couldn't fault Ben for. It was all on him. 

"Do you know what Mal would like for Christmas?" Ben asked. 

Carlos blinked. "Are you asking me that, or do you know that's what I'm having trouble with?" 

"Oh, I was genuinely asking, but it's a little comforting to know I'm not the only one having some trouble." Ben shrugged, that silly little smile on his face. "I figured you know her better, so you'd have better insight." 

"I mean. She..." Carlos let his words trail. Mal was a category all her own. 

He would never be able to find something that would accurately depict his gratitude for all that she did for him, that would accurately convey how much she meant to him. 

Ben regarded him with those kind, understanding eyes of his. "Well, I was thinking about getting her some charcoal and inks, so she can branch out." 

"I think she'd like that," Carlos said, and it was the truth. Mal did like to experiment. 

"Would she like it if it came from you?" Ben asked, curious. 

Carlos glanced at Ben. "I think so..." 

"But it isn't something you want to give her?" Ben guessed. 

Feeling his cheeks warm, Carlos gave one shake of his head. "I want to get her something... different?" 

"Special," Ben suggested lightly. 

"Maybe," Carlos mumbled. 

Ben smiled. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect thing to give." He stood up, placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder and giving a little squeeze. "And even if it isn't perfect, I'm sure it'll be right." 

Carlos nodded, not quite smiling but definitely no longer _frowny_ , and he watched Ben leave. The weird thing, though, was that he had a feeling that Ben was right. 

Still, I need to keep looking, he thought as he resumed his research. Mal deserved something specific, something particular, something that meant something. 

—

Christmas time apparently called for some traditional ball to be held at Auradon Castle, and Carlos had done a terrific job of avoiding the main events of the social gathering. 

Sure, he spoke with a few people — the ones he actually liked — and wasn't entirely unsocial, but for the most part, he clung to the shadows, tried to be inconspicuous. He could do parties, but formal balls were another thing altogether. 

"I should have guessed," Mal's voice flitted into his ear, pinning him to his hiding corner. 

"I'm surprised it took you this long," he said instead, grinning for her. Everyone knew Mal didn't do parties well. 

Rolling her eyes, Mal huddled close, hiding as well. "I try to play nice nowadays." 

"You don't succeed," he teased, laughing when she flicked his shoulder. 

She gave him a once over, eyebrow quirking. "What about you? You still don't like this type of scene?" 

Carlos shrugged. "It's too formal. Too many adults." 

Mal nodded, not needing him to say more, and a comfortable silence settled over them as they enjoyed their little hideaway, watching others pass them by and partake in the event. 

Would now be a good time, he thought, sneaking a glance at Mal, calm and cool beside him. 

"Carlos," Mal said, abrupt enough that Carlos startled. She looked at him, expression unreadable for a split second, before she cleared her throat. "Merry Christmas," she said as she offered him a deep burgundy, drawstring pouch. 

"Oh," was all he could say, taking the pouch and staring at it. It seemed too flat, empty, and when he peered inside, there was nothing visible to his eye. Puzzled, he looked at Mal. 

A secretive smirk graced Mal's lips. "Think of something you'd really like to eat." 

"Okay..." Carlos closed his eyes and pictured a fruit tart that Evie had made several nights ago on a whim. 

"Now reach into the bag," came Mal's instructions. 

Heartbeat quickening just a fraction, Carlos did as told, and he opened his eyes in surprise as he felt something appear in the pouch. He pulled the item out, humming in disbelief when it turned out to be the exact fruit tart. 

Mal was smiling now. "So you'll never go without a bite to eat again," she said softly, smile fading slightly, probably due to embarrassment. 

It took several tries for Carlos to be able to speak, and even when he managed, his voice was thick to his own ears. "Mal... Thank you." 

Instead of saying anything, Mal merely brushed his hair out of his face. 

Now or never, I guess, he thought, and he took a small breath before pulling a box from his pocket. "Merry Christmas," he said, offering it to her, his nerves buzzing when her expression became blank. 

With a hand that trembled exactly once, Mal opened the box, her breath catching for a moment. She pulled out a silver bracelet, peppered with runes and amethyst stones, both cut and polished and rough. Her thumb brushed the gems, and for a second, her eyes turned emerald. She blinked at Carlos. 

Carlos swallowed. "I did some research," he began, the need to speak, to calm his own nerves, overwhelming him. "The silver, the runes, the stones, they all help increase a person's magical ability. It, it uh, it took a little longer to get the runes right. They're suited to enhance the powers of the fae. And, well, and I wanted to get them just right. The whole thing will also ward off negative energy, so... you know, you'll be protected." 

He swallowed again, still unnerved that Mal hadn't reacted at all. "I know this type of stuff doesn't really affect me, but you... It means something to _you_ , so, you know, I—" 

"Carlos," Mal said, and before Carlos could do anything as silly as apologize, Mal's arms had encircled him into one of the tightest hugs he'd ever received from her. 

Sinking into it was a no-brainer, and he felt relief wash over him as he held her close. 

When she pulled away, she flicked his shoulder again. "You're just trying to get me all emotional, aren't you," she accused, no real heat to her words, a smile threatening to break through. 

"Oh yes," Carlos said, deadpan, "my master plan." He grinned when she bumped shoulders with him. 

"It nearly worked," she whispered, her gaze drifting to the bracelet. "I can't believe you did this." 

"Anything for you," he whispered back, wondering if the admission would embarrass them both. He shoved half the tart in his mouth to distract himself, and he was relieved when his action made Mal laugh. 

As he ate the rest of the tart, Mal put the bracelet on her left wrist, brushing her fingertips over the stones, the runes, the silver. She didn't say anything else, but the softness in her features spoke more intimately than words could. 

When he finished the tart, Carlos tucked the pouch away, making sure it was secure. He'd treasure it always. 

"Up for a snowball fight?" Mal asked, smiling. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "In these outfits? Evie would kill us dead." 

Smile turning into a wicked grin, Mal leaned close. "Not if we both cheated." And she raised her wrist, letting the bracelet catch the light. 

Now, Carlos had to admit, the thought of him and Mal having a snowball fight in their fancy outfits, possibly causing a bit of a scene, did sound tempting, especially if Mal made it so they didn't feel the effects of the fight. 

What the hell, it's Christmas, Carlos thought. He nodded, a grin matching Mal's settling on his lips, and he took her hand and led her away from their hideout. 

As he heard Mal mutter something, as he felt the tickle of magic surround him, Carlos couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the courtyards. When the night air hit them, he barely felt cool, instead feeling all too warm from where Mal had laced their fingers. 

Maybe he could see the appeal of snow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a lovely Christmas/holiday, evieoftheisle! And happy holidays to all else who might read! 
> 
> ~~also evieoftheisle i have another fic for you but idk if you'd want it okay it's basically a sea three fashion au type thing i didn't post that one because i am an insecure bab sometimes but just let me know if you want that too and i will post it~~


End file.
